Angel of the Rain
by Sleep Walking Chicken
Summary: Kagome runs away from her home and meets her fallen angel
1. Chapter One

**Angel of the Rain**  
  
The rain fell from the sky in small droplets, sending the world into a wet and peaceful bliss. The cool liquid was steady and wrapped itself around the foliage of the forest. The forest was large and she had forgotten an umbrella, but at this point, she really didn't care…  
  
The park was her refuge. What she loved about the park was that it was so large, and the grove of trees in the center was a place people rarely visited. As far as she knew, she was the only one who knew of such a place. Deep within her she knew that she shouldn't be leaving the shrine alone, but she needed to be alone.  
  
The rain quieted as she made her way deeper into the forest. She had to escape, had to get away from the responsibilities, away from the pressure, away from everything. She soon found herself in the small clearing that was near the center of the trees. Flopping down into the soft grass, not caring that it was wet, Kagome fell to her back and stared up at the crying heavens. She closed her eyes in contemplation and allowed the raindrops to splatter across her body. Maybe if she stayed out here long enough she'd die.  
  
And then Inu-yasha came.  
  
He was currently looking up at the sky, he'd forgotten to bring his umbrella, but had merely tossed that thought aside as a convenience of his time he didn't need. The day was reflecting his mood almost too perfectly as the heavens cried. The small grove of trees was his sanctuary, he was the only being that knew of the small clearing, or so he thought. He was pondering what had gone wrong on this special day when he'd lost his footing on something and went falling on his face with a rather rude exclamation. His silver hair flew around him and over his head as his face came colliding with the wet grass. Sighing deeply he cast this event as karma of some sort. Breathing in the scent of wet grass he mumbled some profanities and sat up.  
  
Turning and trying to pick the wet grass off, he looked at the thing he'd tripped on, a girl. She was sitting up her whole front wet from the rain and looking at him with curiosity. His alarm was evident as he backed away a few feet from the girl. Her blue eyes twinkled in amusement and confusion as she looked at him. He instantly felt self-conscious and turned away from her blazing eyes, the blue depths appearing to look into his soul.  
  
Never in her life had she expected to see a boy trip over her body. She had instantly sat up to tell the boy off for coming into her refuge when he'd sat up and looked at her with surprise. She had felt her breath leave her at one glance at the man. His long silver hair was plastered down by the rain and framed his handsome face. His face was soft and boyish yet still had the outline of a mature adult that he was. His long coat was fanned out around him as he backed up away from her, almost afraid of what she would do.  
  
His golden eyes flashed with curiosity of a young boy and the interest of an older man. Though his body appeared to be young, his eyes seemed old and wise, like he'd lived through things she couldn't begin to fathom. His mouth opened and then closed in surprise, like a gaping fish, but no sound came out.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at the girl in front of him. Her long black hair was flung against her back and her school uniform clutched her undeveloped body. Her eyes were as blue as he remembered, but had yet to mature, the childlike innocence still shown in his eyes.  
  
"Hello?" her small childish voice broke the silence as he leaned towards her.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha fond himself asking hesitantly, trying to believe it to be so.  
  
Kagome blinked and nodded, "my name's Kagome, who are you?"  
  
Kagome looked at the man who knew her name and tried to recall any memories of seeing a silver haired man. But no, not a single memory came to her. She wondered if she'd ever met the man before and had simply forgotten, but deep down she knew she'd remember such a gorgeous person.  
  
The man shook his head and smiled, "It's not important. What are you doing all the way out here?"  
  
Kagome looked at her feet, surrounded by the wild grass, "I was running away from home." If the man knew her name it was safe to tell him things, he probably was a friend of mommy's.  
  
"Why would you run away?" the man asked and scooted closer to the girl.  
  
"Because mommy and daddy don't love me anymore," she whispered softly, her bright blue eyes staring at him, pleading silently for him to understand her reasons for leaving the shrine she lived in. "they love Souta now."  
  
Souta was her knew baby brother, and had all the attention from mommy. Last night she hadn't even tucked her in.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled softly and reached out hesitantly. He stopped short of her tiny head before tucking some hair away from her eyes. "I'm sure that's not true."  
  
Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes and blushed softly, "Yes it is."  
  
"How old are you?" Inu-yasha asked, laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Um..." Kagome looked at her fingers and counted softly to herself. She grinned and held up seven fingers, "This many."  
  
"And how old am I?" he asked softly, making sure to speak clearly so the child would understand.  
  
"Um..." Kagome blushed, "I dunno."  
  
Inu-yasha sighed and pulled the girl into a small hug, "I'm over six hundred years old. That means I've had more experience then you…trust me."  
  
The child looked up at the man with wide eyes, staring into his golden orbs with curiosity and amazement. "Really?"  
  
"Really," Inu-yasha smiled, showing a fang.  
  
Kagome's mouth opened in awe as she inspected Inu-yasha's face carefully. "You don't seem that old."  
  
"I'm special, I don't age quickly," Inu-yasha sighed, "I'm pretty old by my standards."  
  
"Oh," Kagome smiled, "You're still very pretty though."  
  
Inu-yasha chuckled at the child's innocence and hugged her tightly. "Yeah?"  
  
"How can you look so not old?" Kagome's little face scrunched up in concentrations before whipping up to look at Inu-yasha, "Are you an angel?"  
  
The rain poured steadily, making small splashes on the surface it hit, but besides that there was no sound. The faint smell of sunshine was clear in the distance, signaling that the rain would soon end. The overpowering scent of Kagome drove Inu-yasha's senses wild. But yet, the smell was different. Kagome was young and her scent was different. Over time it would mature like her body and mind would. She was seven now, that meant that he had over ten years before he could hold her properly in his arms again. To some, ten years may seem long, but to an aging hanyou who had waited centuries to see her again, it seemed like just another moment without her. Something he was willing to sacrifice.  
  
On the eve before Naraku's defeat, he had told her his feelings. He had confessed his deepest desire: to forever be with her, and he had told her that he would wait forever to hold her in his arms again. When Naraku's body lay slain, bloody and defeated, his eyes forever closed, Kagome had been flung away from him by a twist of fate. It was the jewel that brought him to her but it was that same sphere that pulled him apart from the love of his life.  
  
When the last shard had been placed inside the orb of pink, a blinding light had spread across Kagome's body, blinding all around. When Inu-yasha was able to see again, his Kagome was gone and all that remained was the jewel and his memories. Agonizing feelings had boiled within him. His life had come rushing back, nothing had ever been joyous about his life until Kagome and then she was ripped from him.  
  
But he knew she was still alive and the moment he had gotten over his shock, he had sprinted five days without stopping to the well, only to collapse before reaching the rim. His wounds reopened and he cried crimson tears of regret and longing. When finally his strength returned to allow him into a sitting position he had basically fallen into the well only to fall on his back at the pit of it, his body strewn amid the bones of youkai long since slaughtered. He had lain in a state of shock, tears falling from his eyes as the rain poured from the heavens. The Earth's tears. The fact that Kagome was gone forever wore heavily on his being. He no longer cared for the jewel, his pride, his honor, or even the glory of finally winning the battle. All he wanted was to hold his sweet angel in his arms again.  
  
It was about two weeks before Sango and Miroku found him, still at the bottom of the well, nearly starved to death and pale white. He refused to believe that she was really gone forever that she really wasn't coming back. His heart wouldn't…couldn't take it. His life had already been ruined, and the sun had finally risen with the fact that Kagome loved him in return. But after the two years of knowing her and never making a move, he had his regrets. Because she was gone forever.  
  
"An angel," Inu-yasha whispered, testing the word on his tongue. His voice was raspy, as if holding in tears and he felt like he would start to cry like a little baby to the child Kagome. But he withstood the pressure behind his eyes and allowed a wistful smile to cross his face. "I'm no angel."  
  
"Yes you are," Kagome said smiling, her eyes still happy and bright, unaware of the pain and agony he would make her go through in years subsequent. "An angel can live forever and is extremely pwetty."  
  
"I'm not pretty."  
  
"How come?"  
  
Inu-yasha leaned his head down and wiggled his ears, "Because I'm a freak."  
  
"You're not a freak," Kagome said staring at the dog ears, "You're a cute angel now."  
  
"At least someone thinks so," Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
Kagome looked up at his golden eyes and touched his velvety soft ears. "I think you're beautiful."  
  
"Don't say things you don't mean, Kagome," his voice was soft and pained.  
  
"I don't lie," Kagome said, her stubborn attitude shinning through even during such a small age. "You're special, you're my special angel."  
  
Inu-yasha smiled at the young girl's purity and bad pronunciation of words. Sighing, he disposed the child on the ground and stood.  
  
"Are you leaving?" the child whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled, "You'll see me again, but until I do, return to the people who love you."  
  
He began to walk away, casting a long look at Kagome before his figure disappeared into the tree line. He was on the home stretch; he wouldn't have to wait much longer before he was reunited with his love.  
  
Kagome watched the angel leave. He had come to her in the rain, his hair reflecting off the small amount of sun that shown through the thick clouds. He was her beacon, and she would never forget him.  
  
Standing she ran to her home on the giant hill. She raced past the well house and the God Tree before running into her house. "Mama! Papa!"  
  
Her mom and dad came running out in shock and grabbed the girl in her arms, "Oh Kagome, where have you been?"  
  
"Talking to an angel!" Kagome said and told them the story about the conversation she had had with her _'angel'_. "I laid down in the grass and closed my eyes as the rain fell on me and he tripped over me! Mama, he was a fallen angel!"  
  
Her mother and father exchanged looks and sighed softly, "Kagome, you take a warm bath right now. You fell asleep in the rain!"  
  
"I wasn't dreaming," the seven-year-old complained, "It was real. His eyes were golden! And he had dog ears!"  
  
Her father chuckled, "Was he a dog?"  
  
"No…" Kagome said softly and looked out the window at the pouring rain, "He was my angel of rain."  
  
Outside the window, sitting amid the branches of the God tree, sat a silver haired angel who eagerly awaited the growth of his love. And like he'd declared so many years ago, he would wait until the sun died to have her. Until then, he would watch and pray over her like any good guardian angel would. For that's all he could give her for now.


	2. Chapter Two

_'Ten years,_' he thought to himself as he walked along the streets of Tokyo, his long black coat trailing behind him like a cloak, his hair was happily hidden underneath a hat; only small wisps of the silver strands met the world. The rain drizzled around him much like that day not so long ago. He remembered the day so clearly, like he'd experienced it only yesterday instead of ten years prior. The time was growing near, and he was hurrying to Kagome's home. The time when the well would seal was close.  
  
He jumped the stairs in a single bond, once he was positive that no one was looking at him. Darting quickly into the shadows, Inu-yasha made his way to the God Tree, where he could get a good look at when Kagome would appear out of the well. It had taken him a very long time to calculate the day that Kagome would reappear on this side forever, but he was positive it would at least happen this week, and he was willing to wait that long.  
  
Over the past decade, he had watched over Kagome, watching her grow and protecting her like the angel she thought he was. Her guardian angel or some nonsense like that. How absurd, a grown, aging hanyou considered an angel after so many years of ridicule and distaste for his blood. But even at such a young age, Inu-yasha was amazed that Kagome had accepted him when so many others had cast him aside like last weeks garbage or a Christmas present half an hour after opening it. Nothing.  
  
His eyes looked to the well sadly, waiting for the woman he loved deeply to reappear. He had watched her be dragged into the well for the first time, and couldn't help but smile at how adorable she was when she had that look of fear on her face. He knew that she was cared for on the other side, and did not worry. He had watched her father die from a deadly sickness when she was ten. He watched her flirt with Hojo (god damn it), and many other things that happened throughout his life. He couldn't help but crack a smile whenever his past self would hop through the well to retrieve Kagome. He remembered those times so well, sweet memories he cherished almost as much as Kagome herself. He was a stubborn little bastard at that time, who was too afraid to admit that he loved her.  
  
If only he'd been stronger, he could have told her, and maybe things could have been different. Maybe he wouldn't have been forced to spend so many years alone, traveling the country side, never really safe to stay in one place for too long, hence someone got suspicious, never able to even look at other girls because of the bitter feeling of betrayal he felt when the thought of loving someone other than Kagome.   
  
He was alone during that time. Kirara had fallen in battle long ago, Shippou had found a fox clan to grow with and he had no idea where he was, and the only other demons he knew were Sesshoumaru and Kouga, and he couldn't care less where they were.  
  
Sighing, he felt his eye lids grow heavy as he drifted off into a bitter sleep.  
  
---  
  
Kagome lay on her bed crying softly, it had been over a month since the well had been sealed and she missed Inu-yasha and the others terribly. But mostly Inu-yasha, she always had dreams of him. Dreams that seemed so vivid and memorable. It was so weird, she saw flashes of him, but she was always younger, he seemed to always be there when she was young, like he was watching over her.  
  
But her favorite dream was the one when she was in the field surrounded by trees, she was young, like four or five, and he'd tripped over her small body and fallen flat on his face. They had had a conversation, though the words were long since forgotten in the sands of time, but she remembered that he had comforted her and brought her back home, or convinced her to do something. It was distant and it was slowly slipping from her memory.  
  
But she missed her hanyou dearly. The rain plummeted her window and she remembered how much she'd always liked the rain. It had such a comforting nature and was always so calming.  
  
Getting up and drying her tears, which had been shed for over a month, she opened her window and inhaled the sweet smell of fresh rain. The world was completely cleansed. She missed Inu-yasha dearly, once the jewel was complete she had no reason to remain in the past and the jewel had flung her back.  
  
And what made it even more unbearable was the fact that Inu-yasha admitted that he loved her and wanted to be with her until his last breath. That he wanted to be with her, not Kikyo, was the most wonderful thing she had ever heard. And then she was gone.  
  
"Why?" she whispered into the wind that gently blew by, "Why did Inu-yasha have to leave me?"  
  
---  
  
"Why?" a voice whispered against the wind, "Why did Inu-yasha have to leave me?"  
  
Opening his golden eyes, he looked around for the source of the voice and his eyes locked onto Kagome, who was crying softly at her window, looking off towards the well house sadly. Inu-yasha couldn't believe it, she was already home? He cursed himself for his poor math skills and leaned closer to her, while still remaining hidden. Now that the moment was on him, he felt that he could just die happy, to see Kagome alive and well. He could approach her now, without fear of screwing up whatever might happen in the feudal era. He no longer had to worry of running into his past self. Kagome was his again. And on the other side of the well, his past self was beginning the journey he had now just completed.  
  
He was about to confront his Kagome, when she closed the window and walked away. Cursing, he plotted. Just walking up to her door and knocking wouldn't be good. _'Hey I'm here how you doing?'_  
  
No, that wouldn't be smart at all. Waiting it out was out of the question, he'd waited five hundred years and he was practically giddy with the fact that she was right there, touchable again.  
  
His thoughts were jerked to a halt, when Kagome walked out carrying an umbrella. She made her way slowly to the well house, and Inu-yasha found himself following her. She paused at the door before sliding it open. Inu- yasha cautiously watched from the doorway as she kneeled to the well and looked inside before jumping in. Inu-yasha raised a skeptical eyebrow, had he measured it all wrong, was she still traveling with his past self?  
  
But alas, instead of seeing the faint blue hue of the portal, Kagome met ground. "Damn," she muttered sadly, "It really doesn't work."  
  
Inu-yasha braced himself to bolt until, "Great, the ladders missing, how am I supposed to get up?"  
  
Inu-yasha blinked and saw the said rope ladder coiled into a small ball in the corner. Smiling softly he grabbed in and threw it down. Kagome gasped softly in surprise. "Who's there?"  
  
Inu-yasha said nothing but instead shook the ladder a little to tell her to hurry and climb out.  
  
A gentle tugging on the rope signaled that Kagome was climbing up.  
  
He felt his heart start to race with anticipation, and his hands tightened around the rope, he was going to be able to be with her again, be able to hold her as he once did, but this time it would be different. He wouldn't waste any opportunity.  
  
Kagome's head emerged from the well and their gazes locked. Inu-yasha felt like his heart would explode at being so close to her.  
  
"Inu-yasha...?" she whispered disbelieving.  
  
---  
  
"Inu-yasha...?" Kagome gasped out in surprise. She had to be imagining it, Inu-yasha couldn't be here, he was in the feudal era. How could he have gotten here? She stood hesitantly and looked at him with wide eyes. "Is this real?"  
  
Inu-yasha looked at her and she saw the golden eyes she had grown to love so much, but they were so different. They were older, wiser looking eyes, eyes that have seen things that she would never see. He had grown and aged a little bit, but it was still the Inu-yasha she loved.  
  
She took a hesitant step forward and stared at him, trying to see if her mind was playing tricks on her, "Inu-yasha..."  
  
"Kagome," Inu-yasha gasped out, his eyes pained and he allowed all the emotions to come tumbling from within him. Kagome launched herself at him and he met her with equal relief and happiness as they locked into each other's arms, rocking back and forth from foot to foot. "Oh Kagome!"  
  
Kagome felt tears of happiness spilling down her cheeks as she grasped the hanyou tightly, she sobbed with all the built up emotions over the past month and felt like she'd died and gone to heaven. His warm arms encased her into a forever portal of warmth and she felt complete and perfect, like she had the night before Naraku died.  
  
It took a moment for her to realize that she wasn't the only one shedding tears. Inu-yasha's shoulders heaved and his body racked with sobs of complete and utter bliss. Her shoulder that his head rested on was slowly becoming damp from the tears and he shed. His arms tightened around her to make sure this was real, that he wasn't having a cruel dream.  
  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome whispered softly and removed the hat that hid his ears. The silver locks tumbled down his back and she happily ran her fingers through the soft hair. "Oh how I've missed you."  
  
Inu-yasha pulled away and looked at her for a long moment. He reached up and ran a clawed finger down her cheek, across her chin and back up the other cheek. She was real, the god's weren't playing a cruel joke on him, his Kagome was standing and looking at him.  
  
"I've missed you too, Kagome," he said softly as he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes locked, "If only you knew how much."  
  
"How'd you get here?" Kagome asked, "The well is blocked."  
  
Inu-yasha smirked his usual smirk, but it didn't look so threatening or grumpy as it once was, maybe because his eyes showed only the love he had for her or the small tears that fell down his cheeks. "There are other ways to cross time, my love."  
  
It took a moment for Kagome to comprehend what he had just said and she smiled widely, "Y-you did that, for me?"  
  
"I'd do anything to be with you," he said tenderly as his breath caressed her lips, "I'll die for you. I'll wait for eternity if it meant that I could be with you one more time."  
  
Kagome reached up and cupped his face with her hands, "Oh Inu-yasha."  
  
Her heart felt as if it would burst when the words from the hanyou trailed around her and wrapped around her heart. These words of love that she had waited for so long to hear were as tender and loving as she had imagined and she felt like she was walking on clouds.  
  
"I love you," he said so quietly that she almost didn't hear it, a simple caress along her face as his breath tickled her skin and made her shiver. Those three little words had the most impact on her then any long monologue could ever bring. They held his deepest desire, his largest fear, his hesitance, his loyalty, and his deep passion for the one he cherished most, all strung together into one simple sentence. These words that she had ached to hear for so long were a beacon of light through the dark she had resided in for so long. The way he looked at her confirmed that he meant what he said, that he loved her deeper than words could express.  
  
She felt fresh tears stream down her face, the single tears collecting at her chin before dropping onto his hand that held her cheek softly, tilting her face towards him. He smiled softly before encasing her lips into a small, pure chaste kiss. The simple kiss seemed so small but the passion, the angst, the complete longing to feel him below her was evident as they searched each others very soul through the small connection. The electricity flew in sparks around them and they felt like nothing could pull them apart.  
  
Pulling away, Inu-yasha smiled softly to Kagome and tucked some hair behind her head, "I've waited so long to touch you again."  
  
"Inu-yasha," she said breathless, her cheeks flushed a vibrant shade of pink as she locked eyes again. His eyes were so warm, so tender, and so alive. They seemed almost carefree, nothing like what she'd seen five hundred years ago, nothing she'd seen in the younger hanyou. She stood before an older man who loved her deeply and wanted nothing more than to reside in her faith and love for all of eternity. "I love you too."  
  
He closed his eyes and shimmered in joy, his whole demeanor of an anguished puppy dispatched like the snow on a sunny day, and was instead replaced with a fulfilled man who had come forth and proclaimed his destiny.  
  
His lips claimed hers again in a much more passionate kiss, his fierce assault ending in nothing but sweet and utter bliss.  
  
It was a few minutes of tender kissing and simple caresses of the skin before Kagome pulled away and snuggled to his chest, his strong arms wrapping around her again.  
  
"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she whispered softly to his chest, her voice carrying to his twitching ears.  
  
Smiling, he picked Kagome up and cradled her to his chest, planting small butterfly kisses to her face and neck, "I'd like that."  
  
And the two star-crossed lovers reunited through a twist of fate and patience entered the house that he would soon become his home. Their love intertwined for all eternity.


End file.
